


Drowning in Love

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [21]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wasn't allowed to fall in love, so I drowned in it instead." </p>
<p>As a Leader Anya's duty is first to her people, and then to her heart. Yet, with Clarke, her heart refuses to be ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 - Rarepair - Clarke/Anya canon divergent post-escape from Mt. Weather.
> 
> (The only one of the series that is not Clarke/Lexa due to the nature of the prompt. I do however love this little pairing dearly).

_“I wasn’t allowed to fall in love, so I drowned in it instead.”_

 

Anya smiled. The corners of her lips lifted upwards at the edges, her eyes sparkled with delight and amusement, and her hand clutched at Clarke’s fingers. “Come with me.” The woman murmured as she turned away from the fire. She tugged Clarke away from the rest of her people, from the rest of the village, towards a tent stood proudly in the middle of the village’s protective walls.

 

“Your people love you.” Clarke muttered as she stepped inside the tent, bending her head to avoid the thick wooden branch supporting the entrance, to stand in the opening of the tent. “It’s obvious.”

 

“It is also obvious that your people love you Clarke.” Anya said after a moment of silence. She stepped forward to press her fingers against the girl’s cheek. The pads of her thumbs coming up to smooth across Clarke’s cheekbones, while her fingers dipped to cradle the girl’s face. “Are my feelings obvious Clarke?”

 

Clarke breathed in deeply leaning into Anya’s touch. “Yes.” She answered. The girl’s voice remained quiet as she spoke. “They have been since you pulled me out of the water.”

 

“I would not have left you to drown Clarke.” Anya muttered with a sigh and a shake of her head. “That would have been a cowardly death for a brave warrior. It is not our way.”

 

“No.” Clarke agreed. “It isn’t, but you saved me, and you allied with me. That is the sign of a brave leader.”

 

“I believe,” Anya teased as she leaned forward to place a kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “That I have done more than ally with you.”

 

Clarke reached up to grasp the back of Anya’s head, sliding her fingertips into the woman’s hair, using her grasp to pull her down into a hard kiss. “I love you.” She whispered into Anya’s mouth, revelling in the feeling of the woman’s tongue against her lips, and her breathing fluttering across her face. “I love you.”

 

“I love you Clarke.” Anya sighed letting her arms slip away from Clarke’s face to run down the girl’s body and grasp at her hips. “Tomorrow I need to introduce you to the Commander, but tonight, let us be together.”

 

“Tonight,” Clarke whispered in agreement as she pushed her body against Anya and fell away into their kiss.


End file.
